Akila Sphinx
''"I honestly have no idea why im out of my tomb" ''- Akila. Warning: This OC belongs to timelordpinks123 and only she and admins can edit this, ask for permission before editing this page. Akila sphinx is the shy book loving daughter of a Egypt sphinx, with overprotective parents, this girl cant wait to get to the nearest book or to let her wings fly her somewhere else. She is owned by Timelordpinks123 and is based upon her. Portrayer Selena gomez has been picked by pinks to voice and do it in real life as akila, as she is like akila in ways and her voice sounds like akilas. Characteristics Personality: Akila has a type of personality that is often hard to describe. Sometimes, she can come off as a shy type who doesn't really want to talk to people much and stay in her own world. This is sometimes proven correct when she gets mad at someone for waking her up from her dreams or for disturbing her from daydreaming or reading books. She is well known for being defensive about her future dreams and often hates anyone who dares to try and force her to be someone shes not. But she is also often seen as a freaked out type who often loses her temper or often starts panicking about many things. She often tries to hide this by putting up a defense and tries to act cool alot but is afraid of someone seeing her cry over something and is afraid of hurting someone when tempered. When she panics though, its often not a good sight and has her shouting at random people for no reason. Though despite not showing it, she is also good at a bit of martial arts due to wanting to be able to defend herself from being a victim and often puts them to use against boys who try to be sexist. Despite this, she is not afraid to show off what she is a fan off, and is apart of alot of fandoms, among them being her favorite films like The Revengers, The Haunter Games and Star Wars and also enjoys watching shows like, Scared, Doctor Boo, Scream Titans, Monster Falls and also enjoys Gho-Li-Oh. She often loves discussing these with anyone basically and is a bit of a jumper when someone mentions any of them around her. Though she is not directly involved in the fandoms due to them apprently being too crazy for her. She is also a huge reader who will read any type of books if they have promise of action and a bit of gore. Though there is a certain book series about vampires and wolves that she will never like and basically burnt her copy off after reading it once. She also enjoy's music and loves listening to Scare out boy and any songs with actual meanings to them. Her love for computers is huge though and she often tries to stay up late on her computer talking to her friends on websites and designing outfits on another and then watching videos and basically insulting anyone online. Though this often causes her to fall behind her grades in the process due to falling asleep in class alot. Interests and hobbies: *Going on the computer/Laptop. -She often goes on websites such as Bootube, Club Monster, Ghostev, Scarvore and sometimes, if she can be bothered to, check news sites out. -She is obsessed with watching cartoons online and basically staying up late in the process. -Chatting to her friends on Ghostev and basically ranting about anything she hates with anyone who will listen. -Listening to music. ALOT. -If she has too, she often does homework online too, but moans about it in the process. *Reading (Its basically her when shes feeling stressed). -She often enjoy's books with a'lot of action and hates any books with girls being damsels. -She is not a huge fan of books with just romance and avoids them at all costs (She also hates a certain series with a vampire love story). -She cries when her favorite character in the books die and basically mopes around. -She hides the fact that she likes reading gore books now and then due to her fear people will think shes weird. -She is a bit of comic nerd and is basically in the middle when it comes to picking between her favorite comic companies. *Drawing online and in real life. -She basically draws random stuff now and then. -Now and then, she can be seen drawing a character from her newly made up series or comic book characters. -She is not a huge fan though of drawing boring pictures. -Despite being a bit of a good drawer in reality, she prefers drawing on the computer. *Watching alot of TV and films. -She basically watches it 24/7 and often leaves it on even after she sleeps. -She is into alot of cartoons, including Monster Falls and any super hero shows. -She is also into real life shows, including Scared and Doctor Boo. -Though the list of films she likes is long, among them currently is Star Wars, Haunter Games and The Revengers. -She also enjoys alot of anime, mainly Ghou-Li-Oh. -Despite not saying anything, she often relates to alot of cartoon characters then she does real life people and often watches TV and films while thinking about her life choices. *Writing Stories/Fanfiction. -She often loves writing stories with girls as the main characters/heroes. -She also now and then writes stories based on real life expierences. -She often prefers typing them then writing them due to her claiming her handwriting looks like it could come from the past. *Listening to music. -She is obsessed with music and loves listening to any songs. -Though her favorite band is currently Scare Out Boy. -Shes not a fan of Justine Biter though. -She also likes songs with meanings basically behind them. Likes and dislikes: WIP Physical Apperance: Akila is noticably tall for her age and despite her best attempts, is a bit thin. She has tanned skin due to her heritage, brown hair that is long and always down, brown eyes that match and has sphinx wings and a lions tail. Her style is often tomboy and helps her stay hidden. Magical Abilities: WIP Relationships Family Akila has a bit of a good relationship with her parents, but she doesn't get along with her mother much of the time due to them arguing a lot, as her mother often disapproves of Akilas interests and due to incident where akila stayed up all night once on her laptop. She gets along better with her father though and is a bit of daddy's girl. Her mother currently has depression, leaving akila to often stay in her room as she doesn't want to upset her mother much. She has 2 older siblings who currently live back in Egypt named Echidna and Ra sphinx and has a unborn sibling who her mother miscarried. Friends: Akila doesn't make friends well as she is stuck in her book, but she is BFFs with Amy Velvela, they met when they sat next to each other in class and she then met the rest of the dreamio teamio, they have been friends ever since. Other then them, she doesn't have much friends but does try to make them now, seeing not everything happens in a book or comic or TV. Pet: Akila now has a pet cat named yugi, after yugioh, and seems to have proven her parents view on her being not good at looking after pets wrong, as she is doing fine with yugi. Romance: Akila is a hopeless romantic who sometimes falls for the wrong guy, she is currently staying out of love due to her previous mistake of crushing on Djoser Anubis and tries to avoid falling in love but longs for a person who understands her a bit more and likes her for more then her looks. Outfits Basic: WIP Trivia *Akila in Egypt means intelligent. *her birthday is on 31st of august, same as her owners. *How akila met the dreamio teamio and amy is how her owner and their owners met. *Ra is based upon pinks older brother in real life. *echidna is based upon pinks older sister in real life. *she says shes allergic to nuts but in secret, she hates nuts. *Akilas latest revamp now excludes the made up siblings and Ra and echidna don't attend MH. Theme song: Shadow games Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Pinks OCs Category:Character of the Month Category:The Dreamio Teamio Category:Timelord's OCs Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Sphinx